Mai's Logic
by Lost Words of the Past
Summary: Roronoa Mai had always dreamed of finding her brother and accompanying him on his journey to complete his goals since she was kidnapped at a young age that and being the strongest woman in the world. This dream led her to another world. Little does she know her dreams are going to cause her a lot of trouble and pain. Good thing she still has her logic to keep her sane. Humor R & R
1. Prologue

My training went smoothly as I went from one Kata to the next. Flawless in my swordsmanship I use the basics of Nguni Stick fighting if I am ever put on defense because I am an entirely offensive swordswoman. I quickly switched to Tai Kwon Do the moment the two swords left my hand. Performing a double back handspring I switched to yet another martial art as I kicked the 5 training dummies simultaneously, Blood Leg a master of blood leg does little to no damage to oneself when hit but massive damage to their opponent. I'm trying to combine it with Tan Tui as to minimize damage to myself and increase the agility of the art. I even add a little Sevate (French boxing or kickboxing) here and there in hopes of adding more power. Seeing how my legs only felt sore and dummies were all broken I felt accomplished. So I switched to Capoeira and smoothed out the kinks and rhythm of the moves I have been practicing till they are perfect. I moved onto Kung Fu and then when I was done flowed right into Karate. After that I marched to the dummy and started practicing the power behind my dambe. I wasn't really able to practice Jiu Jitsu outside of that Kendo or fencing class so I wasn't as far along in that. But my Vale Tudo was well on it's way to mastery. I was almost done with my Tai Chi Training just a few more days I can feel it and I all be on my way to mastering my chi and creating an aura that can knock back opponents and heal with it. I sighed as my training finished for the day and wondered over to the kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea to calm my aching muscles.

I suppose your wondering why am such a martial arts nut heck your probably wondering who I am. Well it all started a 14 years ago when I was 6 It was the day that I discovered it was okay to practice martial arts because I found this new one called Wen-Do Also known as women's Way. Created specifically for woman for any negative situation a woman might find herself in aka rape or domestic abuse. I took them seriously especially seeming as I had been kidnapped from my family I barely remember 1 year prior. I remember living in this nice traditional Japanese neighborhood with a harbor. My Name is Mai Roronoa and I am 20 year old woman with brown eyes and green hair. No it is not died. I don't know why but it is natural. My next birthday would be the day after I master my Tai Chi enough to get instruction to control my chi. My life goal is to be a great warrior and find out what happened to my mother and brother if they are still alive accompany them and help them accomplish their dreams.

* * *

I smiled as I headed to work I was thinking of treating myself on my birthday. Maybe getting a couple real swords instead of metal poles as well as getting those fighting gloves I've had my eyes on. Today was my birthday and I now had a book about the basics of chi. So I can start my master was heading to China to visit his family. I laughed but stopped when I felt a drop of water hit my face it was beginning to downpour and quickly so it would be best to do shopping now instead of in the rain I usually get there a couple hours before opening for some strange reason anyway. Taking a detour I went to my favorite clothes shop and went to see if they had those gloves still I was in luck and when I went to the weapon shop I smiled they always had legendary and high quality swords. There was the sword of Maharaja Ranjit Singh, sword created by masamusa, sword created by masamune, Kusanagi, sakabato, ninja sword of nowhere, and sword of yukikawa but unfortunately I was unable to buy any of them. So I settled for some plain ones that were of decent quality. I noticed Renji in there and I didn't want to be noticed. So I was about to slip outside unnoticed when the front door burst inward and began to suck me in along with a bunch of the legendary swords that were on display all of them were being admired by me earlier. I was being sucked up into a vortex in the sky. Strangely it didn't look normal it had sparks of green and blue lightning streaked though out it was when they did that I got struck and blacked out.

* * *

I felt dizzy as I woke up on a beach calm ocean waves lapping at my feet. Several swords strapped to each of my leather clad limbs. Seagulls cawing above my head and my long hair draped over my face. Wait long hair, beach, swords strapped on me. Looking down I noticed I had Kusanagi strapped to my left thigh, the sword of Maharaja Ranjit Sinh secured to my back in a harness, The swords of Masamusa and Masamune in a black haramaki on my waist left side. Sakabato and the sword of yukikawa on my right. On my other side was the ninja sword of nowhere it was shorter than the other swords and easy to reach and lastly the two swords I bought are in my hand. I was very freaked seaming as the last thing I remember was being sucked into a vortex and now in some strange place I felt justified in my panic. That is until I noticed there was 2 small ships some ways away coming to the island. So I was assured that I was safe even if the place was abandoned. First things first when waking up in strange places use logic. Check list 1 Check with the boat to make sure they know I'm here so that they don't leave without me if the place is abandoned. 2 explore and get my bearings 3 if none of the above is me friendly fight and run till new boat comes. Simple. With that thought in mind I jogged to where the ship looked to be about to land.

I noticed as I approached more detail there were 2 boats one bigger than the other one with a goofy clown jolly roger and one room sized cabin, the smaller with plain white sails and no cabin the bigger one had a woman with short orange hair and little to no clothes on. I had to prevent myself from sneering at her lack of clothes. The smaller boat had a teen with an open red vest and blue rolled up jeans he had messy black hair covered in a straw hat. It was who was next to him in the boat that gave me pause he carried 3 swords on his side tucked in a green haramaki black pants tucked into combat boots and a white muscle chit adorned his torso. He had a tanned complexion his ear had 3 identicle gold dangle earrings. but what made me pause most was his minty green hair and brown eyes that matched my own. I could only think of one thing at that moment and it was my little brothers name, "Zoro". As soon as those words passed my lips his head had spun in my direction.

* * *

A/N: I've put a lot of thought and effort into this story and I would appreciate it if you show mw you like it by reading and Reviewing. Following and Favor ting is also appreciated. Please note this is not a demand just a statement I put a lot of time into this and am going to release chapters slowly one by one. I'm actually going to invest in this story.


	2. Red Faced

Chapter 2

Zoro POV

I looked at the girl on the shore she spoke with such familiarity yet I didn't know who she was. My eyes trailed along her figure she wore leather pants and jacket. Combat boots and black tube top, a choker on her neck had a vial attached to it probably a poison or medicine in it, not really sure. She had long mint green hair as well with a couple grass highlights she had brown eyes just like mine and a tan complexion. But what caught my eye the most was all the strapped swords to her person as well as the sheathed ones in her hand. They all had an aura but the one in her hand meaning they were all at least a couple centuries old. The ones in her hand were only high quality. I smirked. "You have an eye for good swords swordswoman but tell me how to you know my name? Who are you?" I said drawing my swords.

I could see her smile. "Names Roronoa Mai" I was stunned I heard from my mother that my sister was kidnapped when I was 4 and she 5 but I never thought I'd meet her. I lowered my swords and sheathed them. "I kind of got stranded here." I felt irritation kick in. "Could I hitch a ride to the next island?"

"Eh it is up to my captain." I said side glancing at Luffy who appears to have a blush on his face. "By the way how have you been it has been 15 years after all."

"Good has my little brother changed at all? New Goal? New Hobbies? ... boyfriend?"

"Oi, Don't make a dig at my love life. And how did you get my sexual orientation right? Never mind New Goal I suppose to be the greatest Swordsman. New Hobbies I think training might be one?"

"Wait don't have any hobbies? How are supposed to get a guy if you don't have any depth? You can't be alone forever?"

"I forgot how annoying you were and still are?"

"Hey Zoro who is the cute girl. She is pretty." I face vault.

"Captain how did you not hear her say brother?" Nami said. I could here her giggling. "He's her sister."

"Who is he? Seems like a sweetie to me." she said I could tell she was blushing.

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy future king of the pirate and rubber human." I could see her eyebrows shoot up at the last bit.

"Show me." She said simply. And I watch as she silently freaks as he stretches his leg till he was stepping right in front of Mai.

* * *

Mai POV

It was a few uneventful days since we left that crazy island with that man who was stuck in a chest for 30 years. I found it amusing that I wound up stuck in a different world. I picked that up by observation. Anything I didn't understand I asked simple questions and deduced conclusions from that I can't wait till we hit an island so I can hit a bookstore so I won't look like an idiot if I'm asked questions. I smiled creepily when Nami suggested we get a ship. Do to the fact that Nami wasn't a crewmember I can easily see her betraying us with her hate of pirates that kind of hate isn't just put aside or changed so easily. I smile wider when Nami says she sees an island in the distance. I decide to make a list of priorities. 1 books 2 supplies 3 new clothes 4 ship 5 recruitment.

I smiled as we landed I put the swords in my hands down and I jumped out and began capoeira katas it isn't perfect without a beat but I have one in my head so it is fine. When suddenly I'm being rained down with bullets strangely enough none hit even if I ignored them I didn't have to dodge. I looked up to where they came from even as my brother and captain freaked out thinking I was hurt while Nami freaked out thinking they were under attack. I was looking at some shrimpy long nosed kid with black hair wearing overalls on top He had on a bandanna and was carrying a brown messenger bag. He was standing on top of the cliff holding a slingshot. Wait those were pellets that hit me not bullets. Wow this kid is good. I my outlook of him changed from bunching bag to potential crewmate.

"A hahahaha I am Ussop leader of the invinsible nation of pirates who reign over this island. You stand before a living legend. The most revered pirate who ever lived I am the great captain Ussop." Luffy looked excited when he introduced himself. "Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death. my army of 80 million super pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs."

I heard Luffy scream awesome.

"You expect us to believe that." cried Nami.

"She knows." He cried.

"Yup, well now I know."

"How could I have been so dumb I practically told he her I was lying. I'm such and idiot" I screamed really fast in fear.

"What he was lying."

"Curse you you crafty tactician. 80 million might of been an exaggeration but I have a great many men under my control."

"You mean 3 kids." I said looking at where the flags were moving. The kids screamed saying she knows. Ussop screamed for them to come back. "Talk about dramatics. this island isn't big enough to harbor that 80 million barely half million if you push it. let alone without a constant stream of ships docking every half minute there are no ships or giant tower of supplies that would be consumed daily so it was obvious he was lying not to mention wouldn't we see a few more flags would be waving. And why are you calling Nami the tactician I am. Right Captain Luffy?"

"A pirate using a slingshot now I've seen it all."

"Hehe that was pretty cool. ya you are our tactician."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Readying his slingshot. "I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it. This is your last warning or you get to see why they call me proud Ussop and not pushover Ussop. Is that clear. You already saw for yourself just how good I am with this thing. So you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol."

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it." Luffy said he was being so cool and it was scaring Ussop. "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life." Zoro drew his sword.

"I can assure you we are real pirates consider your next move very carefully." said bro.

"Do you have deathwish? Cause if you continue you might as well have one." me

"real pirates definitely have a lot more punch lines and they can actually back them up." said Ussop cowed. both boys laughed.

"I stole that." He said Ussop seemed confused so he reitrerated. "I stole that from red haired shanks a pirate I know."

"What you know red haired shanks you really are a pirate. You got to be lying do you really know him."

"Yup. I know your dad to his name is Yassop right?" said Luffy. I was getting bored of this so I stopped my Katas picked up my swords from the boat and began walking up the stone path to what obviously led to the village not listening to what they had to say. Stopping halfway up the hill I called back.

"They have someone who can make me leather harnesses right?"

"Yes."

"A bookstore?"

"Yes"

"Clothe store?"

"Yes"

"Blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know." I said and walked away ignoring their protests intent on trading in the swords in my hand for beli so I can go on a shopping spree.

* * *

The Village was rather peaceful village I didn't waist any time asking around for a blacksmith turns out it was just around corner when I finally found the blacksmith I asked him to buy my swords from me. Handing over the 2 in my hand. I got 1 million beli do to their outstanding quality. I knew there was a chance they were scamming me but I didn't care I was going shopping. I wound up buying 2 outfits for each kind of weather. 1 raincoat, 1 heavy full body coat, 2 swimsuits 1 one piece 1 bikini, 2 tube tops 1 emerald green, 1 white, 2 skirt 1 knee length, 1 ankle length, 2 flats, 2 heels, 2 sandals 1 flip flop 1 tabi 2 pairs of boots 1 open toes 1 steel toed, 2 different scarfs 1 red fake silk 1 wool, 1 pair of insulated gloves 1 pair of elegant black elbow length gloves, 1 sun hat, 1 winter cap, 1 full body black cloak. 2 long sleeved shirt 1 with hanging sleeves both dark green, 3 pairs of pants blue black and brown, 1 pair of short shorts, 1 green tank top, 1 black wig, and 1 half face mask, and 1 sapphire blue t-shirt. It cost me quarter million beli but it was worth it. I still needed fancy clothes but I figured that would come in time. I went to the bookstore I bought 3 books of geography, 1 on the grand line(only one in stock), 4 medical texts, 3 martial arts books, 1 on shipbuilding, 1 on mechanics, 4 encyclopedias 1 on devil fruits the other 2 on plants and animals in general with details on their use and if they are edible or not and the last on swords, 3 politics and law the most recent editions, 2 books on business and economy, 1 scientific advancements, and 5 cookbooks it cost me another 100,000 beli but it was worth it.

So I had 650,000 beli left so I decided if I could get a large container I could strap to my back for any swords I find I would be happy. Looking for someone who could make it I came across a bunch of kids. They were so cute I couldn't help but at least humor them saying that they could get a study thing that could hold Carrot over there without yielding then I'd pay 50,000 beli for it that is if they could get it to me before we left. I paid them 10,000 beli in advance so they could get the materials. They truly were cute kids right now though I think I will head to the boat and take a nap they'll wake me up when we are leaving. I smiled as I laid down after hiding myself and all of Nami's treasure in a secret compartment I found just by thumping my hand against the underside of the bed. I placed everything besides Nami's clothes, small stock of food and water, and the bed including myself under there so no one will be the wiser if someone tried to check the ship for loot they won't find anything. It looks like it is just a house someone lives in.

Snuggling up to Nami's 2nd pillow I fell into a peaceful sleep. Not waking up till hours later when the stomping feet and yelling woke me from my slumber. Irritated and grumpy I could faintly hear Zoro yelling in the distance and the clash of 2 swords tossed carelessly onto dirt. that got me mad. Slamming open the hidey hole under the bed and flinging open the door on the boat I glared out at the group of pirates infront of Zoro most specifically the fat and skinny cats Zoro is attacking. "What the fuck is Going on I heard swords being handled carelessly! Who are you fucktards and what gives you the right mess with my brothers swords. When I get my hands on you, you will be turned to into tenderized pulp of mincemeat." Everyone froze and turned to me they looked at me and went red in the face. I was confused until I looked down and noticed I was still in my anger I forgot to throw my clothes on embarrassed I rummaged through my things till I found a pair of brown jeans, black flats, and an yellow tank. Finally dressed but red faced I slammed open the door again ready to face the enemy.

* * *

A/N: A little humor doesn't harm nobody. Do you like it I really hope you do I haven't worked so hard on a story before. R&amp;R Please note I am not very good with fight scenes therefore I am looking for someone to help me with that. Either through _**BETA**_ established link or private message will work with me. Please message me if interested. I will be taking a break to figure out how I'll be putting the rest of story together I don't want it completely cookie cutter cannon and write up the battle scene. It's best to do that early it prevents me from abandoning my story because of dead ends. anyway R&amp;R


	3. Morons!

_"Hehe that was pretty cool. ya you are our tactician."_

_"That's all I need to know." I said and walked away ignoring their protests intent on trading in the swords in my hand for beli so I can go on a shopping spree. _

_"What the fuck is Going on I heard swords being handled carelessly! Who are you fucktards and what gives you the right mess with my brothers swords. When I get my hands on you, you will be turned to into tenderized pulp of mincemeat." Everyone froze and turned to me they looked at me and went red in the face. I was confused until I looked down and noticed I was still in my anger I forgot to throw my clothes on embarrassed I rummaged through my things till I found a pair of brown jeans, black flats, and an yellow tank. Finally dressed but red faced I slammed open the door again ready to face the _

* * *

Chapter 3

"Every man I don't know who saw my underwear dies today. Everyone I do know who saw it will get 20 punches to the head to induce amnesia or if I am merciful I will just tear off your manhood." I cried. Making Ussop cry and the eccentric guy drop the disc in his hand and his knees start to shake. Third of the pirates to sneer not believing me, another third to cry, the rest to piss them selves. Tiny Punching bag seemed to be shifting his eyes looking for a way to escape while big punching bag seems to be worrying his lips.

After the battle with the Black Cat Pirates. I growled at my little brother. He just had to humiliate me by stepping into my fight with disco man just as I was about to castrate him. I was currently unloaded the ship of all valuables. I had to threaten Nami to share the treasure my reasoning was that her deal on the treasure was when they were fighting buggy and it did not extend to the black cat pirates seeming as she does not consider herself apart of the crew and even if she did it would have been divided evenly among the crewmates. I told her I could tell then what she had stolen counts as a protection fee seeming as she did little in the battle, didn't even get hurt. Ussop did more than her and therefore 80% would be the crew cut because I was including Ussop. I wouldn't budge on that. It was originally going to be 90% for crew expenses. But Nami convinced me to lower it. Somehow but I have iron will so I couldn't budge much.

I was watching as Ussop rolled down the hill uninterested he wasn't cute and he wasn't my brother, not to mention I don't even know him. So I was desensitized to when he received a double kick to the face to prevent him from smashing into the ship. In fact I snorted at it quietly so no one noticed. I smiled at the touching moment as Luffy and little brother tried to convince him he was part of the crew. Frowning when I noticed The weird hypnotist guy. I smirked maybe I could learn a few tricks from him in exchange for him to keep his manhood. By now while I figured Luffy is a complete idiot yet has his cool moments when he is serious. So I'm going to look for a new potential boyfriend. I was always impressed by fairy tail princes so I always tried to look for a boyfriend I never got the opportunity in my old world they all found me to scary. But in this world it seems as if scary woman are common. So I have a much higher chance at finding one. I've been searching for someone to settle down with but have yet to find someone. He would make a decent boyfriend if he wasn't so weird and he didn't have such a terrible fashion sense. Still as I dropped down on the guy I was smiling evilly at him. He gulped.

* * *

I walked up the plank onto the ship smiling evilly as I practically dragged Jango the weirdo(hypnotist) on board behind me in ropes. I could see that they were looking at me like I had lost my mind. except for Zoro and Luffy. Luffy was curious and excited while Zoro was cautious but still looking at me like I lost my mind.

"I'm going to ask him to teach me how to hypnotize and those funky dance moves. He's temporary." I said. They looked at me as Luffy got excited. "Blame him for me catching "hey that's cool I wanna have it" disease." I said pointing at Luffy who was bouncing up and down. "And I think he is cool." I said smiling.

* * *

I was currently getting dance lessons from Jango. I was accelerating at his teachings pretty fast I think capoeira helped. We have went over Free style which is his usual style then when I got that down I still wanted to learn more so he decided to teach me more. So far I have down the waltz, tango, salsa, disco, pop, rock, country dance, all thanks to my iPhone that I brought with me in my back pocket and the music it has in it. Don't know why but I've been using it for hours still has all it's juice. I was at a standstill I didn't have any Hawaiian music and he was going to teach me a couple dances thinking real quick I decided the best course would be to teach Zoro the art of drums so he can give us a beat. I smiled as I looked at my brother who was currently admiring the new flag the crew were going to hang on top the main mast. It was a black flag with a skull and cross bones, a straw hat sat on top of the skull half shadowing the eye sockets. But I barely paid it any mind. I was focused on Zoro who seemed to have shivers run down his spine.

It was kind of well known in the Roronoa family that if you have fighting talent you almost always have some form of musical talent. Though it is not well known that if your a male with that talent you usually hate playing it appears as if Zoro is one of those people and if he doesn't know it yet he soon will.

* * *

Zoro was trying to learn how to play the Ipu with Mai in the galley once that was done we would learn to play the uliuli followed by the, Ipu Heke 'ili'li, Pu'ili, and finally Kala'au we were having Nami learn Ipu and drums with us. We Roronoa's have an uncanny ability to learn musical instruments extremely quickly depending on how eared we were towards a certain kind of instrument the fighters are usually geared towards percussion but it appears I am geared towards strings or woodwind seeming as the usual hour it takes for someone to learn in an hour like Zoro did with the drums which Nami was still trying to learn. If I wasn't geared towards it even partially it would take 3 days to a week but if only partially geared it take anywhere 3 hours to a day. I'm gonna see if I can learn this in a day before moving on to a ukulele I want to know at least one instrument but hey it is a good way to pass the time when you feel worn out from training. I already knew I was geared toward strings anyways when I knew how to do electric strings. Suddenly we heard explosions we simultaneously turn to Nami when a second shot is fired seeming as she was already up we figured she was gonna check to see if we were under attack.

Hearing irritated yelling instead of fearful screaming we figured we were fine especially when the sound of cannon balls stopped and Nami came back in. Zoro had finished learning the Ipu when enraged voices irrupted on deck we didn't even hear them. Sighing I asked Zoro to check it out saying I was almost done with learning the drum. I heard him say what was going on out there and then say Johny so it was obviously someone he knew. Just as I finished learning the drums I could hear crying outside. Sighing I put the drums away and followed Nami and Jango outside. I bore witness to the love fest known as crying men over a guy with scurvy. I sighed. "He's not gonna die morons. He just has scurvy." I said. Looking down at the poor guy. I looked at Luffy and Ussop and the blonde dummy again seeing he looked a little dehydrated. "Get the limes from storage and while your at it gat him some water."

I looked at Johny, "What did you do feed him seawater?" looking at his face I could tell he was guilty. "Moron." I stated as Luffy and Ussop came upstairs. "I can't believe you would feed him salt water that would only make him more dehydrated." I turned to the duo. "Okay cut up the Limes preferably over a mug so we don't waist the juices make sure they are small enough you don't need to chew then feed them to the sick dummy on the floor. I'm gonna feed the juices mixed with some water to dummy once he feels better." I said. Once they did what they told I noticed dummy was about to get up so I tackled him to the floor pinning him underneath me. "Don't move moron just cause you feel better doesn't always mean you are. Oi resident idiots where's that mug." I said I was handed it by Ussop. A mini barrel of water is filled up by Luffy carefully. I opened it and poured half of it in with the mug of juice. Handing it to dummy I said, "Drink". I smiled as Dummy winced at the terrible taste. When It was all gone I handed him the rest of the water.

"Oh and Johny as punishment for being stupid enough to almost get your friend killed, you are gonna have your taste buds torchered(sp)." I said pulling out another mug of lime juice water. Smiled as he was drinking it. "and no you can not drink anything else until we get ourselves a cook or you leave us." I frowned when he smiled.

"Hey I know exactly where we can find a chief." said Johny smiling.

* * *

The next thing we know I was wearing my Hula skirt with white underlying cloth and white strapless bikini top tea leaf bracelets and anklets and flower woven hair just gotten done with my Hawaiian dance lesson facing Johny as our boat was in front of floating wooden fish like boat. With Johny smiling like a maniac. "Welcome to the floating restaurant Baratie." Now why do I feel like I want to kick something. I shrugged as I approached the Bow might as well go get something to eat.

* * *

A/N: Why do I feel like I'm about to turn Mai's life into a musical. Eh probably because I've been listening to too much music. Anyway R&amp;R I'm putting up a quota before I update now.


	4. Anoyance

_"I'm going to ask him to teach me how to hypnotize and those funky dance moves. He's temporary." I said. They looked at me as Luffy got excited. "Blame him for me catching "hey that's cool I wanna have it" disease." I said pointing at Luffy who was bouncing up and down. "And I think he is cool." I said smiling._

_The next thing we know I was wearing my Hula skirt with white underlying cloth and white strapless bikini top tea leaf bracelets and anklets and flower woven hair just gotten done with my Hawaiian dance lesson facing Johny as our boat was in front of floating wooden fish like boat. With Johny smiling like a maniac. "Welcome to the floating restaurant Baratie." Now why do I feel like I want to kick something and soon. I shrugged as I approached the Bow might as well go get something to eat._

* * *

A/N: gonna start the quotes.

The world has it's darkness and it's has it's light it is a proven fact that people whether they thrive on darkness or on light they crave the light. Otherwise they will have no choice to admit they are monsters they will have no choice but to live without that piece of kindness that piece of happiness. But there are a select few that shove that light into a deep part of their heart and never let it out scaring away any light that can feed it with the darkness they have concealed it with. These few people are realists realizing how cruel the world can be an hide their light so no one can try and snatch and take advantage of it. I am one of those people used to be the opposite when I was younger trying to open my light to others only for it to slowly be siphoned away from me till it was two small to survive without it being concealed away. In a nutshell the world craves the light but runs on darkness that is what makes humanity so deadly... and crazy. - Unknown

* * *

I smiled as I looked down at the delicious meal. Everything tasted delicious. But when I got to the soup my mouth exploded. I paused for only a second. Before raising my hand holding up two fingers. "Waiter"

* * *

Sanji POV

I was humming to myself I really enjoyed cooking the only downside so far today would be the guy who was trying to impress his lovely lady by knowing wines but the poor sap only embarrassed himself. I was about to pass his table again when a miss in a beautiful exotic dress pulled 2 fingers up and called Waiter.

"Yes Miss." I asked. I noticed her soup had been barely touched the soup that I spent 3 days making.

"Would you happen to know which chief made this soup today?"

"Why yes miss that would be me, for I am not a waiter, all of that lot ran out scared last month. I am the Sous Chief Sanji." I could hear her giggle.

"Well I only have 2 things to say to that. First compliments on your soup."

"Why thank you miss."

"Oh please Call me by my name Roronoa Mai."

"Thank you Mai-chan." I said calmly not wanting any of my usual rants to distract her from what she was about to say.

"And second would you be my brother's boyfriend?" I nearly face vaulted no one has asked to become to date them just because of the food I made, forget relatives. I was seriously considered taking her up on her offer seeming as my usual flirty 9 times out of 10 drove girls away and I was tired of being alone can't really let people know that I swing both ways it's just not natural.

"Perhaps Mai if I can get to know him first maybe even a picture?" She smiled brightly at me a knowing glint in her eyes, Nodding.

"Fine by me, Sanji-kun." I just about fainted with happiness I might actually get a significant other. Hearing her Lovely voice when the glass broke in the hand of the green haired handsome brute in front of her probably the mentioned brother.

* * *

Zoro POV

I couldn't stand to see my sister trying to set me up. Sure he was hot but I mean for fuck sake she didn't even know him. She turned to me with knowing eyes. "Would it make you feel better if you got to know each other before you go on a date." I smirked.

"Fine by me maybe tomorrow but I'm hoping when you get off shift we can get to know each other better." I said confidently letting go of my anger temporarily.

"Sure I get off at 9 that's when we close but everyone else can clean up." The guy said looking at me with such beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"The name is Roronoa Zoro may I enquire your name beautiful." I said trying to be as charming as possible. And I succeeded if the flushed cheeks of the cook was anything to go by.

"Sanji, Black leg Sanji." He pulled away and moved to a different table at the call of Waiter. The marine guy that shot a cannon ball at our ship looked up and called for Sanji in annoyance. He was annoyed in return. I observed how he dealt with but I couldn't hear any of it but he seems to be witty and the guy isn't appreciating it. The guy smashed the table I was all fine and good until I looked down Sanji's hand was being smashed by a boot. Angrily me and Zoro both got up and walked over to the idiot marine intent on slicing him to ribbons. What happened next stunned us boy was he flexible as he just kicked him in the head without moving his upper body at all. Shaking off the shock we both walked right on up to the marine Zoro handing me wado ichimonji as I left my swords in the Galley when I was taking lessons from Jango. Smiling at each other. We both swung down on the bastard at the same time. I swung simply aiming at his right arm zoro went after the left arm. We wound up making it so they would be hard pressed to recover. "Get some appreciation for the hands bastard." said Zoro

"The hand is the treasure of every artist whether they be the master of the sword, practioner of the fine arts of music, but especially in culinary arts is the hands revered and held as a treasure by taking away someone's hand you are taking away their abilities to practice their respective arts as well. No matter the walk of life hands are as important to people and just like the feet you can't go anywhere without them." I said handing Zoro back his sword for cleaning later. We both converge on Sanji. Voicing our concerns on his hands asking if they are ok.

"It's alright, your concerns are welcome, but my hands are not..." He trailed off as the ceiling exploded and down came Luffy and who I presume is the head chief judging by his gigantic hat anyway. "Shitty Geezer interrupting me. Anyway my hands are just bruised they will be all right with a little ice to prevent swelling."

"What happened here?" said the mentioned shitty geezer.

"This marine here has destroyed the table and food for no other reason than a bug in his soup that he put there himself. When he finished smashing the table he stepped on my hand when I went to save as much as I could of the soup. When I kicked him these two darling customers cut him up to teach him a lesson. Is there anything you two would like to add?" He said casually.

"Ya he was the one who's cannon ball had blown a hole in your ship. We didn't even want to fight. IT was just deflected Luffy lost his grip when he was blocking it and instead of it going straight back at the Marine ship it went to your restaurant." The Head Chief went quiet and turned to the unconscious marine expression turning serious.

* * *

A/N: Song of the Day would be "I'm not that girl" from wicked (do not go for reprised version). Try it out it's beautiful.

If anyone is wondering why it took so long I was trying to find out away to end this chapter on a note that would allow me to continue it for a long while at least.


	5. Secrets

A/N: I'm gonna be doing clips from here on out after all this is Mai's and Zoro's story not Luffy's. I'm not here to copy down and quote entire arcs after all there has to be at least some minor changes with a new character in game especially so early.

* * *

_"Ya he was the one who's cannon ball had blown a hole in your ship. We didn't even want to fight. IT was just deflected Luffy lost his grip when he was blocking it and instead of it going straight back at the Marine ship it went to your restaurant." The Head Chief went quiet and turned to the unconscious marine expression turning serious._

* * *

After the whole diabolical incident with the marine bastard Luffy still had to work a week because of the damages done to the floor in the fight while full body had to pay for everything else. Sanji was cool with the starving pirate which I even offered to pay for the meal so he wouldn't get in trouble. He excepted reluctantly so he didn't have to throw away perfectly good dishes. That night after Zoro and Sanji's date I could see Zoro tapping out a cheery rhythm the bongos that I left out in the galley. It was a nice site that was until I interrupted it with falling through the cracked open doorway and would up bruising my nose. I did not wind up pouting on the floor as Zoro put his bongos away.

* * *

I was writing up a money plan writing what was crew expense and what was personal expense. For Crew Expense I wrote ship installations, pre made maps, navigation tools, food, weapons, ship repairs, devil fruits, everything to be approved by Mai before withdrawing from the crew account. For Personal Expense I wrote clothes(I could care less if you have no money and are buck naked buy your own), souvenirs, toys, others to be named as you go for approval. I wrote that all items and money found on a person were considered theirs, all items and money found not on people were crew's. 20% of all treasure will be crew cut minimum and it will depend on me to decide how much will be crew cut which in turn automatically decides how much is personal cut it's even and I automatically decided to make sure to handle half of Luffy's cut so he doesn't spend it all at once and actually has leftover money for clothes he couldn't save money if it saved his life. Looking at the Crew expenses I'm glad I added weapons there I could indulge my tastes in swords when I actually find them of value. I quickly hide my grin as Nami looked my way. I'm so going to enjoy wrestling financial responsibility from her hands like she will probably want to do.

* * *

I looked at the locket of family picture my father my mother my brother and I all looked pretty happy but that was a few months before dad lost his job and then it was months of fighting and my dad left the family for a rich woman who already had a kid. It was barely a month later I was taken. My dad wanted us to help around town for extra help and work while mom wanted to leave us with a friend for a few months so they could focus on finding a job. Without knowing it I began singing a song that always struck a chord when I remember my parents. Family Portrait by Pink. (don't Own)

_Mama please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful And it's tearin' me down_

_I hear glasses breakin' As I sit up in my bed I told Dad you didn't mean Those nasty things you said_

_You fight about money 'Bout me and my brother And this I come home to This is my shelter_

I didn't know but I had the entire crews attention including Sanji who had just walked onto the Merry for his lunch break.

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III Never knowin' what love could be You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my family_

_Can we work it out? (Can we?) Can we be a family? (Can we?) I promise I'll be better (I promise) Mommy, I'll do anything (I'll do anything)_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better Daddy, please don't leave_

_Daddy please stop yelling (Stop) I can't stand the sound (Can't stand the sound) Make Mama stop cryin' 'Cause I need you around_

_My mama, she loves you (I know it) No matter what she says is true I know that she hurts you But remember I love you too_

_I ran away today Ran from the noise, ran away (Ran away) Don't wanna go back to that place But don't have no choice, no way_

Zoro unknown to me was starting to remember some of the fights.

_It ain't easy growin' up in World War III Never knowin' what love could be That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me (I don't want love to destroy me) Like it did my family_

_Can we work it out? (Can we work it?) Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better (I promise I'll do anything) Mommy, I'll do anything (To keep you here)_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better (I promise, I promise) Daddy, please don't leave (Stay)_

_In our family portrait (In our family portrait) We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy) Let's play pretend (Let's play pretend) Let's act like it comes naturally (That's right) (That's right)_

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays (No, no) I don't want two addresses (No) I don't want a stepbrother anyways And I don't want my Mommy Have to change her last name!_

_In our family portrait We look pretty happy We look pretty normal Let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait We look pretty happy Let's play pretend Act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_

Zoro sat down next to me, hugged me close, and began to sing along with me.

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend (I promise I'll be better) Act like it goes naturally (Daddy please don't leave) Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that_

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_

I was starting to get quieter as everything slowly went to the back of my mind.

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_

When I finished and wiped away a stray tear from my eye I noticed the whole crew looking at me and Zoro with sorrow and in Ussop and Nami pity. Zoro just looked a little sad as he looked at the picture in my hand. "Zoro what happened to mom after I was taken."

"She had to give me up she was deemed unfit to take care of any kid, no job, no husband, and an emotional mess. Who wouldn't though it took a year for them to do that by that time she was really sick after that I found a dojo to take me in instead of going to the orphanage like I was supposed to." I smiled sadly. "She's dead now has been for 15 years tomorrow." I tucked my head into the junction between his shoulders.

"Hey Zoro"

"Ya"

"I miss mom"

"me too"

...

"Hey Zoro"

"Yes?"

"I'm Hungry"

* * *

I looked over the huge ship coming towards us. My face blank. This is something bounties are made of I wanted some piece of mind and not have the marines on my tail 24/7 shore time. So from there I ducked below deck and dawned my wig, half mask and full body cloak. I walked into the restaurant and sat down before anyone noticed the ship I grabbed a couple high grade swords from below deck that didn't have aura's and stashed all my other swords on my back in the container that I commissioned the Ussop Pirates to make. It kind of looked like I stole the swords. I shrugged and put my feet up on the table. When Patty came to my table I immediately asked for a bottle of the finest merlot wine they have. He brought it over immediately. I paid the man and went over to the door standing in front of the entrance as they went and panicked about Don Krieg. I wore a devil may cry grin when I heard them right in front of the doors. I went to my swords and drew them. As the doors opened I snarled and put them away. I wasn't going to fight a man while he is down. "Give me another 2 bottles of that Merlot I'm not happy." I smiled menacing at Patty when he said to call the marines and he backed up and went to get them. I was a paying customer. "So a ship full of treasure huh?" I said. "Hope you don't mind me investigating that claim I'm gonna go raid your ship of weapons and treasure if I feel like it. See ya."

I walked out of the ship and headed to the galleon. Seeing all the starving men and shouted. "If ya want us to feed your ship ya got to hand over all weapons we don't want our charity to back fire on us after all." I saw a scramble with the healthier ones to gather weapons. I found 3 Wano grade blades and 6 high quality blades in the pile and one Meito from the famous samurai Roronoa Higato I put all of the blades into the carrying case and strapped on a top to prevent it from getting out at any point leaving out Shodai and Itkatsu the named blade. "your meal will be up momentarily." I said leaving only to back off into a large muscled chest looking up I noticed the form of Don Krieg. He looked pissed. "I presume blondie fed you?" I looked at the bag in his hand, "and red foot helped." He snarled. "Seeya, honey." I dodged 36 bullets to the back effortlessly as I jumped of the ship and Landed on the Baratie porch. I waltzed right in blades out beside me. I smiled menacingly at everyone. "Don Krieg has no true swordsmen but I heard Roronoa Zoro is here I'm hoping for a warm up at the very least. Will you cross blades with me, Roronoa Zoro?" I said. My brother leaped down from the stairs blades ready.

"I accept your challenge. Who is the name of my challenger." I smiled under my hood.

"Only those who defeat me in honorable combat may know my name. But This one goes by Kenshi Queen." I smiled. and the fighting commenced.

* * *

After everything was done and over with I introduced Roronoa to Nidai Roronoa a blade made famous by his ancestor and forged by that very ancestor's father. He died a noble death sacrificing himself so an entire island would have time to evacuate. I looked outside when I heard the galleon get sliced up. Mihawk had paid a visit. I had made a wager with Mihawk if he beats me he gets a swordswoman as his bride aka me plus some fine merlot wine. If I win I get a supreme grade blade it doesn't even have to be the one off his back it was first blood. He agreed and he wound up beating me but I gave him a run for his money. And I think he was impressed with my honor code. I whispered my name in his ear. Roronoa Mai. We agreed on a 5 year engagement to make sure we knew each other. As Dracule left he gave me a kiss on the hand as I passed him my wine. Course I was bleeding through the shoulder with a stab wound at the time but I was happy. He gave me a devil fruit for my trouble he said he was saving it for his future wife it was called the petal petal no mi. A logia type devil fruit capable of turning the user into petals of their chosen flower the flower petals would be capable of turning into something as sharp as a blade.

* * *

A/N:Before you decide this fic is terrible and not thought out and planned well ponder this Mai due to never being approached by anyone with the intent for genuine affection or relationship and being rejected by every boy she asked out. thinks herself as undesirable and therefor thinks she will never have kids or love unless she is in a arranged marriage. Though she doesn't hold the same judgments for her brother and it isn't very true in the first place.

Here is the blade grades

12 Supreme grade

21 Great grade

50 skillful grade

? named grade

? Unknown grade


	6. Shadows

A/N: I filed this story under humorous adventure not parody so I'm gonna try to make it at least close to measuring up to Witt and Witticism. That's the kind of story I'm aiming for but I have no doubt I will fail at it.

Look at it this way the world doesn't revolve around anyone a story does so don't go getting any ideas your so important you can't even speak to me anymore. - Unknown

* * *

_ A logia type devil fruit capable of turning the user into petals of their chosen flower the flower petals would be capable of turning into something as sharp as a blade._

* * *

I smiled as I ate the devil fruit then and there. Grimacing at the gross taste I smiled as I dispersed into flower petals of all kinds just seconds later and went with the wind as luckily the wind blew into the Baratie right through the open doors. When I reformed I removed my extras and stuffed them into my pocket expandable backpack that came with my cloak and stuffed it in my sword container just before one of the chiefs came and saw me. When I shuffled downstairs I noticed Zoro was still visibly injured going over to him I opened up my chi book I went over healing. "Hey do you have any sage?" He nodded. "I'd like a good dozen cloves I might need to heal more after him." I said looking at a bunch of injured cooks. I looked at Zoro firmly frowning. "I leave for half an hour trying to get my swords without letting Nami on to where I stash everything and here you are injured. Lay your butt on the floor, now" Leaving no room for argument in my tone. Sighing he lay down knowing there was no arguing with me when I am like this like when Zoro was a kid.

I grabbed one of the wine glasses and started burning some of the sage into the glass focusing my chi into the smoke I moved the glass over the wounds slowly while chanting. The smoke slowly turned from white to black I changed the smoke once that happened. And once I was sure I got all of them I smiled as I noticed all of Zoro's wounds as only the white line of an old wound that is close to disappearing. I let him get up he pressed his hand onto where one of the deeper gashes were. He didn't flinch.

"What was that was that a devil fruit. Using smoke to heal." He asked.

"No that is an ancient technic of an island in West Blue I grew up there you either have to live there since a young age to learn or learn from family if you didn't. I practically grew up there. It takes 2 years to learn trying to rush it will only hurt you in the long run. Though the recommended time in a person's life is when everything is peaceful and routine in their life age 30 is the usual for that it usually has a side effect of extending the lifespans of those who use it because Chi is life energy that in itself is a muscle the more you care and exercise it the longer it lasts." I smiled and gestured for him to get up. "Ok who else is hurt." about five or 6 people came over including Zoro's boyfriend.

* * *

I smirked as I looked over at little Baratie floating my way I recognized those moves anywhere they were Mai's now all I have to do is find this Kenshi Queen and kill her for dragging me along. I always hated her this was just another reason to do so. When I get my hands on her it won't be pretty that bitch will be beneath me like she should of been from the start. Woman are inferior beings whose only purpose is to do domestic chores and continue the human race and always will be. I'm not gonna let her get away with this insult.

* * *

A/N: Chi the spiritual energy of the body Haki the embodiment of will I think there are small differences but I don't think you will have the capability of Conqueror's Haki if you activate your chi. How do you like my new OC you'll find out who he is later but this adds a nice twist don't you think.

a special shoutout to my loyal followers and the new ones I gained to.


	7. It's getting serious

Author: Some people feel people feel important only when they get attention and feedback some people don't ... I'm one of those people so don't ignore me!

Person in the Shadows(PIS): Shut up woman! No one wishes to hear your pleads for reviews.

Author: Excuse Me?! Who do you think your talking to. And FYI reviews had ground to a halt in May!

PIS: A bitch that won't let me on the computer to make things how they are supposed to be!

Author: You can't boss me around. I'm the Author not some character.

Mai: What's going on here?

PIS: None of your business woman.

Mai: You!

PIS: Yes me the great -

Author zaps PIS into the void to Prevent him from revealing his identity to soon and as after thought conjured up an extremely perverted bear sized male octopus and took away everything that made him have power to defend himself as a cruel and unusual punishment.

Mai: Um -_-'

Author: Don't worry I won't do that to you Mai your the main character and I only put him in there because he was annoying me with his sexist attitude.

Mai: So I won't wind up in there at all.

Author: I'm not saying it isn't possible so don't push my buttons on purpose. Now on with the story Mai will you do the honors.

Mai: One Piece and Songs do not belong to the author Warrior's will who keeps on changing her penname. And is likely going to change hers soon if she can find a more fitting name. It's annoying.

Author: Oi! It's not my fault I can't find a name that fits me. I think Amazon should be a good name but standing alone isn't right I'll figure out what to put after it later.

Mai: -_-'

Author: Anyways on with the show!

* * *

_I smirked as I looked over at little Baratie floating my way I recognized those moves anywhere they were Mai's now all I have to do is find this Kenshi Queen and kill her for dragging me along. I always hated her this was just another reason to do so. When I get my hands on her it won't be pretty that bitch will be beneath me like she should of been from the start. Woman are inferior beings whose only purpose is to do domestic chores and continue the human race and always will be. I'm not gonna let her get away with this insult._

* * *

It was really annoying Mai decided as she looked up at the puffer fish type fish man who managed to get the drop on her. I knew for a fact that the prettier puffer fish the more poisonous it is looking at the silverfish and violet colored spikes I'd say that this guy is pretty poisonous seeming as the guy said I'll be dead within the hour because I was just pricked on his spike I was using my chi to chase away the poison in my body. It would look to anyone else I was unconscious but I had to be meditating for it to work. I'm not very happy that I have yet to figure out how to change into petals at will. Poison was terrible. I sighed I wasn't experienced enough to isolate and eliminate the poison only slow it down. I'll only be able to last 2 hours at most. I got caught after Ussop was dragged away at the bottom of the cliff while I was watching him be dragged away by his nose I got pricked in the back it would've been a stab but I realized he was there in time I got dizzy immediately after. I wasn't worried though if you die you die I've thought that way since I was 14.

I was slumped up against Arlong Park the puffer fish putting me there. I was in a bit of pain at this point half an hour already have passed. I thought I heard a fight going on but I'm not sure. It stopped shortly afterwards anyway so I'm sure it wasn't important. It wasn't till I heard a giant crash that I bothered to open my eyes. I noticed 4 figures emerge out of the smoke. It was the Straw hats. I smiled as my brother literally stiffened at the site of me. He bumped his elbow into his captain's side after he asked which of them was Arlong. When he answered he said, "What did you do to Mai? How dare you make my Navigator cry?"

"Your Navigator? Her talent is wasted on you. and who is this Mai you speak of all I see is a corpse of a swordswoman who tried to play the Hero."

I coughed out a dry breath and lifted my head as my vision went blurry. "You got time captain just be quick I may not be dead but I'm close." And with that I closed my eyes and got swept away in the land of dreams.

* * *

**Dream sequence**

**I was floating in an endless abyss and though the abyss was not empty what with the occasional cloud of color floating by I was alone. All of a sudden I wasn't floating anymore and I had a sense of movement. I walked about for a bit before I passed through a fast moving light blue cloud. I saw a flash of blood at the hands of a giant blade and my brother falling to of a shipwrecked boat into the water below. I shivered and decided to move on and check out different colored clouds. I passed through a yellow one next it showed Sanji and Zoro bickering like they never have before as they took down giants over twice their size though the way they bickered was amusing I couldn't help but think as I noticed how natural their bickering was like they did it all the time Sanji was wearing a strange hat too. I was thrown out of it just as they were tossed to the floor heaving. **

**I**** looked around and noticed a slow moving pink one but before I could go through it a black and purple one intercepted it and enveloped me. I looked at those around me I noticed blood everywhere as black and purple flames destroyed everything the screams of the dying rent the air a couple of people were stone one looked like a skeleton posed to strike another looked like a tanuki with antlers hunched over a stethoscope looked to be inches away from what looked to be a corps currently. I heard a deranged laugh rent the air as a red head with a scared face and skinny frame stood terrified beside a behemoth of a orange haired man in a kimono of sorts the source of the laughter. I watched as an image of myself left up to meet him as he attempted to stab my brother who was below him. I recognize that hair anywhere. I didn't realize it but I was crying. As I felt myself awaken I thought I heard the red head mutter "this is destiny it cannot be changed."  
**

* * *

I woke up with a frown as I noticed white ceilings and made note I was in some type of infirmary and that my brother was sleeping beside my bed in worry. I managed to pull a weak smile at the site.

* * *

A/N: Prophetic huh? It's starting to get a little serious. Anyway I'm planning on updating at least once a week hope you leave a review after all feed back is important for any stories development.

PIS: Like you could do it.

Author: Shut up I'm sick of you why can't Mai be my partner in crime here.

PIS: I'm temporary and Mai is too involved in the story to make more than sparse visit.

Author: Oh ya anyway have a nice day everyone and I'll hopefully see you next week.


	8. Preparations

Author: I love this story I'm thinking of adding some seriousness in while still having humor every now and then humor isn't my specialty after all. Adventure is my specialty Action not so much Romance I usually rush things to get to the happy ending. Horror It would take practice but apparently my grammar messes up the whole. rolls eyes like I care about grammar just read it how I write it ignore grammar errors it's not like I had a beta and I kind of tuned out the rules when my English teacher was doing her lessons back then.

* * *

_I woke up with a frown as I noticed white ceilings and made note I was in some type of infirmary and that my brother was sleeping beside my bed in worry. I managed to pull a weak smile at the site._

* * *

We were at the bow of the ship waiting for Nami to leave so we could get out of here the straw hats took half the treasure from Arlongs stash and left the rest to the town. I decided to make an exception on the division 75% will be crew cut and the rest would be divided equally among the crew minus Nami seeming as she will be keeping 100 million beli all on her own. Right now I was handing out to each member 1 million beli no need to give it to them all at once. After all we don't know if they are responsible shoppers or not. When Nami weaved and stole through the crowd of well wishers as she ran to get onto a moving boat I was impressed. I picked up a 10,000 beli bill. Gave her a blank stare and stated quite bluntly that she can no longer be justified in stealing and for stealing from well wishers she would not receive a share of treasure from the hoard of gold we got nor the next 3 treasure troves.

"Your not robin hood anymore you don't have a reason to steal from civilians. Marines, bandits, bounty hunters, and other pirates that are not our allies sure but civilians no."

"Who's Robin Hood."

"Someone from my island from roughly 1000 years back he stole from the rich nobles and royalty that made that island there home and heavily taxed everyone and gave that money he stole to the poor. He eventually usurped those very nobles and made it so the island was able to freely go about there daily lives without having to worry about being able to feed their family's. It was after that art of chi spread and became more known to prevent people from trying to take over the island. And to this day a thief that doesn't steal for themselves is a Robin hood pirate. I know that the entire inhabitants of my island have joined with the revolutionaries and even play host to 3 of their bases."

"And now that we are done with that as tactician and there for accountant do the conservation of money falls under tactics. I am also accountant. I hereby revoke you getting a share of money until the new world also known as the second half of the grand line so mote it be. Your gonna have to generate your own income if you didn't grab your old stash before you got here. what you grabbed will have to do for replacing ripped clothes and any depts you accidently incur with more powerful foes."

Every one looked at me for a full minute before I got tired of it and asked, "What?"

"So mote it be?" Ussop asked.

"Your such a dork." said my baby brother.

"I thought it was pretty cool." said Luffy. "She was all captainy."

"Nami, what's our heading." said Sanji.

"Logue town" said Nami.

"Also known as Rogue town the town of the beginning and the end. The execution place of Gol D Roger. You picked a good time to go there though you might want to try to avoid a smoke person called smoker also known as the white chase. He patrols Logue Town and has yet to have a pirate get away and make it to the grand line. You can't touch him."

* * *

I looked up at the marine base in town Luffy got a wanted poster Zoro is famous me on the other hand was a complete unknown. I simply walked up to the soldier at the front gate with some guys who claimed to have a bounty a low one if all the grand line bounties are anything to go by but a bounty non the less. And asked to see the person in charge of bounties. I whistled the whole way. Oh did I mention that I was wearing my Kenshi queen outfit. When I got to the office I met white chase Smoker marine captain in charge of log town. I dragged them right in front of him. "Hello, I am Kenshi Queen and I would like to cash in these 3's bounties." I said leaning against the wall. Watching as he matched them up with wanted posters and gave me a solid 3 million bounty. "While I'm here Captain Smoker I'm hoping to see if you have any bounties on a certain man so I can legally hunt him. His name is Roronoa Zoro I heard he joined a pirate crew. He stole my sister's sword the very sword that is used as an identifier besides the fact he carried 3. "The white sword the Wado Ichimonji is my families blade he took it from my dead sister. No way would he have been able to beat Kuina she was always 3 steps ahead in swordsmanship and me I mastered it even though we are the same age." I sighed.

I hated lying but I had to create an alibi for why I'll be around the straw hats almost constantly. "I left a few days after Zoro made his 3rd challenge to Kuina to look for blades around the world. I came across 1 of 3 of the Roronoa blades just over a year ago when I went home to deliver it to Zoro I discovered my sister dead and her beloved blade gone and though father didn't think it was Zoro's fault I knew that he had a hand in her death after all he asked for her blade the day after her death like he had no respect for her memory. And that is why I ask do you have a bounty poster for him he's a pirate now and with his previous skill and reputation as a bounty hunter surely he would be famous enough to warrant one." I said he shook his head. "You have a lot of points we'll have a bounty poster out soon."

"The next time I see him bounty or not I'll get back my family sword whether he be dead at my feet or in an honorable sword exchange."

* * *

I was walking down the street when I noticed a certain Marimo admiring his swords. Smirking I turned into a bunch of lily petals and surrounded him in a storm. "Nice Swords Zoro." Zoro started looking at my masked face as the petals formed it. "You need to learn some new techniques though." I said smiling. "Like the power of Destruction or Haki the power of will. You need both of them to even survive the second half of the grand line. It would take up to 2 years to master haki for a powerful student." I paused waiting for it to sink in. "Power of destruction is a swordsman's technique and no self respecting swordsman would ignore it. While Haki is in general very useful battle power in which is determined by the strength of one's will to directly translate into the strength of the technique. Look them up I'm sure Jade Blade Mai would make a very useful teacher after all you travel with her." I saw his eyes widen in shock and I fled before he decided to accuse me of lying. Materializing in the middle of a street a block away. As soon as the last flower petal materialized my head felt like it was split in half. A brief image popped into my head but it was fading fast. I noticed I was by a library I had a pen in my bag with all the money I got from cashing in those bounties.

I had to sign some papers to while I was there. Rushing into the library I pulled out a old map straight out of the scrolls by the door. I was about to draw on the back but I noticed my image was already there except everything looked more older and traditional than today. Everyone was going on with their everyday lives over at the harbor unknowing or uncaring of a figure with a dark presence approaching the shore. except for a green haired woman in the background. Grabbing the lighter I swiped from smoker I waved it about beneath the map and two words appeared on the map Roronoa Legacy. Flipping it over I noticed it was a map of the grand line like Nami's except not as filled in there was only 2 routes a couple a few of the islands had skulls and crossbones as in they were dangerous to anybody. At the end of the map was what was labeled as the florian triangle where a big red x was located. A smudge was beside the words made out words that said Sacrifice. Puzzled a melody seemed to float through the air and through every being on the island. At first as I made my way to the docks humming along as it got louder so did I. But eventually it got so loud that words appeared in it's place. Shrugging I sang along not realizing I was the only one singing.

_It was the first in a century_

_in 100 years_

_and when I felt like I should cry_

_I laughed away my tears_

I swirled down the streets as I hummed.

_the end of a millennium_

_we waited a long long time_

_to see the great new world_

_and the mountains we would climb_

_things I try to comprehend_

_as a child remain a mystery_

People were staring now not that I could stop if I tried so I just ignored them.

_there's nothing I need to defend_

_there's nothing great about me_

_all I would ever believe_

_is the pounding of my heart_

_it doesn't answer questions_

_that's just the way it goes_

_all I will ever have faith in_

_is the beating in my chest_

_it won't predict tomorrow_

_or give me eternal rest_

The tune softened and I song softer and more ere instead of upbeat like before.

_This song denotes a curse of old_

_at the end something a gift_

_more valuable than any gold_

I blinked stupidly for a second and committed the song to memory.

* * *

A/N: I'm going with it being 500 million beli as the clutch of Arlong with 100 million berries being separate. so 250 million berries 25% total 62.5 million berries divided among 5 equals 12.5 million berries each. The song is a theme song I thought would fit where I am heading. Remember things got serious a chapter or two ago I'm right now working on the storyline with hints of what's to come within almost every chapter. Hope you enjoy the story. Review dang nabit.


	9. Perception

Author: Sorry for the long wait was having trouble with the story.

* * *

_I blinked stupidly for a second and committed it to memory._

* * *

I smiled as I went onboard the Merry looking at Jango who was helping me to board it. I had collapsed a few roads shy of the coast Jango was on his way back to the ship I remember giving him a good 200,000 beli for all the dance lessons. Now he is being all kind actually he started being genuinely kind about half way through our stay at the Baratie. I felt sleepy and weak and feel asleep as he laid me down in the woman's quarters.

* * *

I blink awake to the sound of screaming. Getting up I picked up the snack on my dresser and went outside to see what we were doing. Seeing us going down a steep incline down to a lower ocean water splashing everywhere going at high speeds the merry usually isn't capable of going. Jango clinging to the mast for deer life along with everyone else. Faint Whale noises in the distance. I promptly decided I was still asleep and went back to bed no matter what my senses told me. I was asleep in under a minute.

* * *

I was trying to figure out the puzzle. It touched me as important.

_It was the first in a century, __in 100 years _It only happens once in a hundred years maybe _and when I felt like I should cry, __I laughed away my tears _It's going to be painful and maybe if I brave through it I'll survive and maybe thrive not sure about that verse _the end of a millennium, __we waited a long long time _Maybe the set end _to see the great new world, __and the mountains we would climb _Maybe a hint to where I'm supposed to go _things I try to comprehend, __as a child remain a mystery _The clues lie in my childhood memories maybe not sure _there's nothing I need to defend, __there's nothing great about me _I'm not sure what that means but maybe toss away your pride _all I would ever believe, __is the pounding of my heart, __it doesn't answer questions, __that's just the way it goes _Now that is just puzzling maybe look beneath facades or maybe even your questions won't be answered I can't be sure, _all I will ever have faith in, __is the beating in my chest, __it won't predict tomorrow, __or give me eternal rest _Could mean the journey is deadly but I have to live through it or the journey isn't set in stone and some things can be changed. _This song denotes a curse of old, __at the end something a gift, __more valuable than any gold _I'm pretty sure it's what it says it's a curse and there is something in it for me so it is worth checking out.

The door to the captains quarters aka the girl's room was flung open and a blur of red took me in his arms and flung me out and into the mast. I was dizzy from being Luffy tossed but I was semi used to it now so I shook it off at the words of celebration. Sighing I just smiling completely forgetting about the puzzle I was decrypting completely. (and I mean completely no recall unless something reminds her.) And left to enjoy the party though something did strike me as strange How did the town start celebrating a rookie pirate like luffy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I'm not good with Omake so I can't make it up to you all.


End file.
